1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to vehicle support structures, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved vehicular carrier apparatus that includes a vertical and horizontal support organization that may be used independently or combination relative to one another.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of vehicular supported carrier assemblies are known in the prior art. Heretofore the assemblies have provided various grid works for support of miscellaneous articles thereon, but have been of limited structural integrity and strength for support of various items of enhanced weight in use in environments that are subject to impact. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,690,526 to Rundel is illustrative of the prior art utilizing a support grid wherein all of the support braces are in a single plane for support of items positioned rearwardly of a vehicle, as opposed to the rectangular cross-sectional support tubing of the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,937,375 to Daniels provides for a unit adapted for securement to a rear bumper cantilevered relative to the rear bumper with chain members securing the item to a bottom edge of the rear bumper as the carrier is supported and cantilevered to a top edge of the bumper.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,560,443 to Haskett sets forth a bumper support organization where again the support grid is provided in a single plane relative to the bumper and is positioned overlying the associated bumper, as opposed to the instant invention wherein the horizontal support grid is positioned essentially underlying or in alignment with the lowermost edge of the bumper.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,906,920 to Sheffer provides a bumper supported framework directed horizontally of the bumper and aligned with a top edge of the bumper, wherein the grid-like framework is arranged in a single plane, as opposed to that of the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,521,799 to Rundel provides a carrier framework that is aligned overlying the bumper utilizing strap support members to be directed interiorly of the trunk of the associated vehicle for support of the framework, as opposed to the instant invention relying on securement to the frame of the vehicle for support.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved vehicular carrier apparatus which addresses both the problems of ease of use and effectiveness of construction, and as such, the instant invention substantially fulfills this need.